Trying
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Eleanor wants a baby and she wants one bad...


Hey, what's up? So this story is a bit different from my others for one reason; it isn't mine. Don't worry, though, I was given permission to post it, so don't get me kicked off FanFiction. This is AndAllThatGoodStuff's story. She didn't feel like posting it, so I asked her if I could do it for her. And so here it is. Don't give me any credit for this story. This is 100 percent hers. I didn't even change anything. The only thing I added is the author's notes. So anyway, enough explaining. Get to reading!

--

"Alvin, I'm back!" Eleanor said walking into the front door with several shopping bags.

"Hey, where have you been?" Alvin asked following her into the kitchen.

"Vegas," she answered simply. "And it was worth the trip," she said pulling out a box of cookies and handing one to Alvin.

Alvin eyed the cookie suspiciously. "You drove all the way to Vegas to buy a box of cookies?" he asked.

"No," Eleanor answered with a laugh. Alvin shrugged and took a bite of the cookie. "I drove all the way to Vegas to buy cookies that will get your little soldiers marching." Alvin's eyes widened and he immediately spit out the cookie. "Hey, those cost thirty bucks!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"I don't need any help in that area," Alvin said throwing the cookie away and leaving the kitchen.

Eleanor huffed and followed him. "If that's true, then why isn't anything happening?"

"I don't know; these things take time," Alvin said with a shrug. "Until then, stop sneaking me your freaky

foods."

Eleanor glared. "Alvin, I am prepared to get on this floor and scream at the top of my lungs."

"Not now, Ellie; I'm tired," Alvin said collapsing onto the couch.

"Come on, Alvin. You know how much having a baby with you means to me," Eleanor said sitting beside him. "But if you don't love me enough to have a baby with me, then I understand," Eleanor said covering her face and flinging herself to the side of the couch opposite of Alvin.

Alvin's forehead creased as he attempted to ignore Eleanor's sobbing. "I'm sorry…of course I want to have a baby with you.

"Yay!" Eleanor exclaimed throwing herself onto him causing both of them to fall to the ground.

She kissed him fiercely as Alvin struggled to get some kind of control of the situation. "Don't you want to move this to our bedroom?" Alvin panted when Eleanor pulled away long enough to let him talk.

"…No time; the stairs would only slow us down," Eleanor said working on unbuttoning Alvin's shirt. "Damn buttons!" she mumbled attempting to bite them off with her teeth. "Do we have any scissors?"

"Oh my God, Ellie. Just calm down," Alvin said grabbing her hands to make her stop.

"…No time," she repeated grabbing his shirt and ripping it open causing buttons to fly everywhere. Alvin opened his mouth to speak but before he could respond, Eleanor pulled him into another forceful kiss.

***

Weeks and weeks later…

Alvin groaned as his phone rang for the third time that day. He finally decided that the only way to resolve the issue was to get his phone and throw it across the room the room. He slowly reached for the phone lying on the couch side table, the pain shooting through his body with every inch he moved. When he finally got his phone and moved it to his ear, whoever had been calling hung up. "Oh come on!" he said letting his arm drop. He instantly regretted it when pain once again shot through his body. "Ow," he whimpered letting his arm dangle over the couch, not daring to move again.

"Hey," Eleanor said coming home from shopping again. Alvin groaned in response. "You're still on the couch?" she asked.

"Obviously," Alvin mumbled into the couch cushion.

Eleanor smacked her lips in disapproval. "We can't have that," she said moving Alvin's legs so she could sit.

Alvin winced in pain as he involuntarily allowed Eleanor to flop him around like a rag doll. "Eleanor, please, I just want to lay here."

"You can't," Eleanor said grabbing his hand. "This weekend is the best time for us to conceive. If you really want to have a baby with me you'd get up to our room and make me happy," she explained flashing him her sweetest smile.

Alvin sighed and put his other hand on top of Eleanor's. "Eleanor, you know I love and would love to have a baby with you, but I have to be honest with you." Eleanor nodded. "You've cracked your nut!" he exclaimed sitting up and immediately wincing afterward.

"What?"

"Your obsession with having a baby has gone too far. I haven't been able to move for weeks!" Alvin explained. "I want to be a father just as badly as you want to be a mother, but if you don't relax and just let it happen naturally then it won't happen."

Eleanor took in a breath and began to smile despite the tears burning her eyes. "Alvin, this is natural," she said with an involuntary laugh.

Alvin stared at Eleanor like she was crazy. "There's nothing natural about trying to drug your husband like a psycho!" he exclaimed.

Eleanor's smile faded. "You think I'm a psycho?"

"No," Alvin said with a frustrated sigh. "Have you ever seen the movie Fatal Attraction?" he asked relaxing into the couch.

"No."

"Rent it; it's about you," he said.

Eleanor remained silent and stared straight ahead as she let everything sink in. Alvin studied Eleanor's face to see what she was thinking but her expression remained stoic. "Okay," she finally said.

"Okay?" Alvin asked confused by her reaction.

"Okay." Eleanor repeated going up the stairs, into her room, and slamming the door behind her.

***

"What did you do to Eleanor?" Simon asked when he came over the next day.

"What makes you think I did something?" Alvin asked.

"Oh please Alvin, I know you," Simon said slightly irritated. "Now, what did you do?"

"I told Eleanor she was acting crazy about this baby thing," Alvin said as if it were no big deal.

Simon stared at Alvin for several minutes. "You're an idiot," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"Eleanor is really sensitive about this 'baby thing', you know that," Simon said. "You have to apologize."

"No I don't," Alvin said.

"Please tell me how you came to this conclusion," Simon said.

Alvin shrugged. "She said everything was okay."

"What did she say exactly?" Simon asked.

"She said, 'Okay.'" Alvin answered.

Simon's forehead creased in confusion. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Simon paused as he thought it over. "What the hell, Alvin? That could mean anything."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of the front door opening and closing. "Alvin?" Eleanor called.

"Fix it," Simon said walking out the back door.

"Alvin?" Eleanor called again before finally finding him in the kitchen. "There you are. I have to tell you…"

"I have to tell you something too," Alvin said standing up. "I want to apologize…"

"Alvin, you don't…"

"Yes I do," Alvin interrupted. "I should've been more sensitive about the situation, but I wasn't because I'm an idiot and I'm sorry."

Alvin was about to go on but Eleanor grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She pulled away with a smiled. "It was really sweet of you to apologize," she said. "But who cares?" she asked, her smile growing wider. "We're having a baby!"

--

Ok so how was it? Did you like it? I did. Let me know and I'll be sure to tell AndAllThatGoodStuff what you thought. Until then…

Jade


End file.
